Interactions
by The Purple Critic
Summary: AU. We are the collection of experiences we have with others. A chance encounter is sometimes all it takes


**I've had this idea burning in my head for a while, I thought I might give it a try. **

**5/1/2019 - updated for grammar, punctuation, and wording. sorry last update for corrections. **

**XX**

As Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts, this year was not turning out to be the experience he expected. From the moment he stepped on the train he had been bombarded with questions, both subtle and crass.

Answering questions about his dead parents was not ideal for first impressions. At the very least he found a friendly pair of faces in a loud orange haired boy by the name of Ron Weasley, and a quiet mousy haired girl by the name of Hermione Granger.

It was cathartic how they balanced each other out, one Chaos and the other Order. The two often left conflicting feelings for him to dwell on, tonight was one of those nights.

It was nearly the end of the school year and they had stumbled on some information regarding Nicholas Flamel and his infamous stone. Hermione was steadfast in her belief in authority and had approached professor McGonagall with the issue, only to be reassured the appropriate measures had already been taken. Ron, on the other hand, was the embodiment of the Gryffindor spirit and had urged them to take matters into their own hands.

Harry just sighed as he walked down the quiet hallways underneath the security of the last remaining memento of his father. Receiving the precious yet mysterious gift had left many questions as to whom his benefactor could be. His first thought was professor Dumbledore, but the same professor never returned his gaze during any of their meals, nor during any of the times they had passed in the hallways.

It was a mystery for now, but the solitude he often found underneath the silvery folds of the cloak was invaluable. Almost invaluable as his midnight walks through the castle grounds. The doors were charmed to lock at night, so Harry was unable to leave the corridors, but he could get as high as the Astronomy tower at the very least.

This time was different, however, in the way that someone else was already there.

Harry watched in curiosity as a small figure sat on the ledge, feet dangling hundreds of feet off the ground, humming a tune he didn't recognize. The figure was waving their wand back and forth as sparks of different colors shot off the edge. The different shades of blue and green were like fireworks falling in reverse, with all the sparkle and none of the sound. The light seemed to almost narrate the story behind the song he was hearing.

Pulling his cloak tighter, Harry crept along the outer wall careful not to make any noise. He crept closer until he was within a few yards of the mysterious figure hoping to get a look at their face.

It was to his surprise when he was met with a soft face. Her complexion reflecting the moonlight, glowing softly in contrast against the night sky.

With her soft voice, and face, illuminated by both the moon and the subtle lights of her wand, it was like staring at the Fae of times long past. She was in a world of her own when suddenly she spoke.

"Do you think anyone would miss me if I suddenly slipped?"

The words caught Harry off guard, he held his breath as he studied her closer. He had the cloak pulled right across his body and was sure he was as quiet as could be. _'maybe she was murmuring to herself?' _He thought, or maybe he had given himself away?

"This tower has almost as much history as all the previous headmasters combined, its walls tell stories if you only know where to look. Or in this case the floor" she spoke again, this time turning directly at him.

Slowly letting the cloak slip off his shoulders, he let the moonlight hit his face as the silvery fabric fell off his head and down his shoulders.

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked, bewildered by her insight. He was sure he hadn't made any noise, and he was very doubtful she was able to see past his cloak.

"It seems you can hide a lot of things, but you can't hide your footsteps in the dust," she replied softly.

Harry looked down, amused to find she was right. People often walked in the middle of the tower, but the part along the wall was covered in a layer of dust having been unsullied by the steps of students after years of unuse.

"I suppose you're right," he replied while walking over and taking a seat next to her on the edge of the tower.

"You never answered my question," she murmured, before turning back to the cascade of lights trickling from her wand. A waterfall of multicolored lights pouring down the side of the tower.

Caught off guard, words became suddenly more difficult than he expected, "W-won't your parents miss you?" Harry stuttered out.

"Perhaps," she replied.

Silence fell between the two as the mysterious girl fell into the lull of her thoughts. Harry turned back to the vast expanse, gazing off into the distance. The moon was high in the sky casting a glow onto the forest. Harry could see little lights between the trees, fluttering above the tips before diving back down only to repeat over and over, a magical forest proven through and through.

"Things haven't been very fun lately, and I'll only do this if it's fun," she spoke, her soft voice carrying along the breeze.

_'Does she mean living?' _Harry thought.

"It's only our first year." He said.

"Yet six more seems so very far."

_'What is with this girl?' _Harry thought, unsure of how one year could take its toll on a soft spirit such as one the beside him.

"I would miss you" Harry tried, unsure of what else to say.

"You've known me for all of a few minutes, I would hardly expect for you to miss me." She retorted with an amused tone.

"These few minutes don't have to be the only time I see you," he replied.

"Are you saying you'll make things fun for me?" She asked, turning towards him suddenly. Her piercing blue eyes settling on his own.

Her gaze was hard to escape as Harry suddenly felt very small. Staring back, Harry could see her silvery blonde hair gently caressing her cheeks as the wind blew softly. The ethereal look of her face as the moonlight shone at an angle.

"I can try..." was all he was able to whisper back.

"Can you conjure flames?"

"Summon gales?"

"Call the very earth to your aid?"

She started, her tone no longer kind.

"Can you take me away from this life?" She finished, her voice barely a whisper. As she broke eye contact, her gaze trailing down towards her hands clasped on her lap.

"I'm sorry, that's out of my reach at the moment," Harry replied, still staring at her suddenly delicate figure."

Her gaze still downcast, her wand came to a standstill as the multitude of colors suddenly stopped. A testimony to her suddenly solemn emotional state. Her form becoming glass, as if a sudden touch could shatter her.

Suddenly she was no longer this fairy figure sitting alone atop a magical tower, but now a broken girl looking for solitude in a lonely world. The quiet expanse was her escape from the troubles of her world. To Harry, she was a delicate soul forced into an existence too unyielding.

"It doesn't mean that won't change though," Harry started.

Reaching over, Harry placed his hand upturned just above her own. Just in view of her gaze, he incanted _"incindio"_ as a soft blue ball of flame sparked to life in his palm. The warmth touching her face as the flames trailed up into the night sky.

"I can't summon gales or call the earth to my aid, but this is a start" he said, a soft smile graced his lips.

She cupped his hand in her own as she delicately examined the bluebell flame. Harry couldn't help but feel her soft fingers tracing his hands as she slowly broke into a small smile. The blue light illuminating her face into a winter's dream and igniting a fire behind her eyes.

"You're not using a wand" she whispered, amazement creeping into her voice.

Harry just smiled, as he brought his hand back onto his lap. Cupping both hands around the flame, he suddenly thrust the ball into the air, splitting into hundreds of little marbles in the air as it left his hands. Each flame sputtering into the night sky before disappearing altogether, leaving the moon as the only light once again.

"No I'm not, and while I can't take you away now, please wait for me." He said, taking her hands into his own.

"I promise one day, I'll be able to do everything you asked if only you'll believe in me. Your life is precious, please don't give up," he finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

She suddenly laughed.

"Harry Potter, you're a strange one. Did you think I was intending to throw my life away?" She spoke, amusement clear on her face.

Harry was stunned, clearly out of his depth he had no idea how to reply. The fragile figure before, suddenly gone and replaced with a strong woman with a Cheshire grin on her face.

She took some pity on him and continued on.

"So you promise to take me away Harry Potter? That's a very bold statement." She mused in a teasing voice.

"B-b-but you just said..."

"I suppose I did..." she replied softly. Her gaze once again falling down to her lap. The previous amusement evaporating as soon as it had arrived.

Unsure of how to proceed, Harry sat there quietly. Moving his arms behind him to brace himself, he leaned back and just stared into the stars, seemingly more interested in the little lights than the mysterious figure beside him.

It was a few minutes before anyone broke the silence.

"You're an interesting one Harry, my very own prince in shining armor it seems."

Getting up slowly, she dusted off her robes before turning and walking towards the entrance of the tower. All the while leaving Harry to his thoughts.

"Wait!" He called out, as she neared the entrance.

"Hmm?" She paused, turning back for the moment.

"What's your name?" Harry asked, hoping to know a little more about his night time companion.

She laughed, the sound of twinkling glass to Harry's ears.

"Maybe next time," she replied with a grin before turning once again to depart the tower.

Just as she disappeared around bend of the stairs she called back, "don't forget your promise!"

Harry sat alone on the edge, her face still fresh in his thoughts.

**XX **

The very next morning Harry walked into the grand hall for breakfast. Last nights encounter fresh on his mind, almost as if it was a confusing but wonderful dream.

He sat down beside his two friends in a daze. Going through the motions, he moved a few pieces of fruit to his plate and poured himself a glass of water.

"You okay mate?" Asked Ron, as he shoveled heaps of food onto his own plate, dwarfing Harry's own.

Hermione turned, suddenly interested a well.

"You're barely touching your food," she commented.

Harry paused for a moment, unsure if he actually experienced the night before or if he had simply dreamt the entire encounter.

Not expecting much of Ron, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Do you know anyone with silvery blonde hair and light skin?" He asked.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ron said, chipping into their conversation.

"I was talking about a girl, you cheeky bint" Harry retorted, hoping to some deity he hadn't dreamt of a female Draco.

"I'm not sure actually, I'll have to think on it," Hermione replied, suddenly deep in thought.

"Why do you ask?" She inquired, pressing on for more information.

"I'm not sure myself, I had a dream but it felt so very real" Harry replied, unsure of himself.

"Dreaming about a girl already? Are real girls not good enough for you?" Ron asked, pointing to his various fan girls, each one sneaking a glance before turning back to their friends and giggling.

Harry rolled his eyes, very familiar with his aspiring fan club. His own legend preceded himself as it seemed they were infatuated with achievements he never accomplished.

"Dream girls don't ask for my autograph, which clearly indicates some sort of superiority" he replied, before reaching for another pear.

"Well dream girls aside, we still need to figure out what to do about the philosophers stone," said Hermione, steering the conversation back to their previous day's topic.

"It doesn't seem like it's in any immediate danger, we still don't know who's trying to steal it," Harry replied. His thoughts still on the mysterious figure from the previous night.

"Well the sooner we figure out who's trying to steal it, the sooner we can stop them," Ron said, between mouthfuls of food.

"Well we're not going to figure it out here," said Hermione, as she packed up her things clearly frustrated at the lack of progress.

"I'll be in the library, I have a free period. Meet me there when you get a chance," she called back as she walk off, leaving the two boys to the rest of their meal.

"Bloody bookworm that one is," commented Ron before helping himself to another serving.

"I think I'll head out too actually, I need to catch up on a few things before class starts" said Harry, before packing up his own belongings.

Still in a daze, Harry left towards the library.

**XX **

Deep in the back of the library, Harry had his own corner with books stacked high on the table to hide his presence. While close to his friends, his independent research would just slow down if Ron and Hermione were to find out.

Magic had been his saving grace, his escape from his once pitiful life. After finding out about the trace on his wand, he looked for other options to continue practicing outside of school.

Living at home with his family had been its own personal Hell. While his aunt and uncle had provided a roof above his head, the abuse that came with it was hardly worth it.

When he had found out about magic, he had promised to himself never to let anyone hurt him ever again. He was tired of feeling weak, feeling helpless, feeling as if the world were against him.

In this world he was Harry Potter, direct heir to the Potter line with all the magic and resources that came with it.

In this world he didn't have to be that starving, love stricken boy anymore.

The excitement of learning magic had kept him awake for days on end and still made it difficult to sleep. Magic had the power to reshape the world and so many other took it for granted.

This is where he studied and strived to learn magic outside of classes. It was in this hidden corner of the library he made his sanctuary, where everything started with the first wandless spell, _Lumos_.

After Harry had read about amazing wizards like Dumbledore and Grindelwald, being able to cast spells without wands or incantations, he knew it was possible and sought after the skill for his own.

From _Lumos_ came _Incindio_ both spells aligned with the sun. Naturally, they were similar enough where he was able to alter only a few aspects to cast _Incindio. _It was Harry's hope that being able to cast outside of school was enough to deter his family from any future 'educational' sessions.

Sinking into his books, Harry attempted to further delve into the theory of shaping spells in his mind. Earlier in the year they had learned the levitation spell _Winggardium Leviosa. _It seemed easy enough where it was his next goal to master. So far, Harry had only learned two spells, but his focus was in manipulating the magic beyond the single use most people recognized.

_Lumos_ could be brighter or softer, the orb of light itself could be bigger or smaller. These are things most people didn't consider when casting a spell. Magic was alive and it had a mind of its own. Having discovered this while attempting magic without the focus of his wand had expanded his curiosity outside of mastering numerous spells. It was his hope that one day he would be able to create his own spells.

Deep in thought, Harry barely noticed the figure sit down beside him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, while picking up one of the books sitting idly beside him.

Harry turned, and for the first time he noticed that familiar face that haunted his previous night.

Along with her emerald green tie.

"You never mentioned you were Slytherin," he said casually, taking a second to examine her fully.

"I don't think I ever mentioned a name either," she said before peeking over at his own book currently in his hands.

Harry smiled, it was rare he had conversations outside of Ron and Hermione where he was able to express himself. This short witty banter wouldn't have flown with his two other friends, and he doubted he would be able to find this type of conversation elsewhere.

"It wasn't without an attempt though on my part, I'm starting to think you were being mysterious for no reason." He said, slowly before turning back to his own book.

"Maybe I was just worried you'd think differently of me," she replied in a demure tone.

Harry scoffed, "Yeah I'm not buying it," he said while trying his best to ignore the delicate image of the figure beside him from the night before.

"Does that mean you're not going to whisk me away anymore? Take me away from this dreadful existence they call life? What happened to my prince in shining armor?" she asked, leaning in and wrapping her arms around his side.

"T-t-that was different" he stuttered out, embarrassed at the sudden contact.

"So does a Gryffindor's promise suddenly mean nothing?" She asked, with a pout on her face.

"Maybe it would help if I knew the name of the person I was making such a grand promise to," Harry retorted

"Teach me something," she said, suddenly changing the topic.

"Tell me your name and I'll teach you something," he replied with a roll of his eyes. At this point his curiosity burning as to the identity of the figure beside him.

"Teach me something and I'll tell you my name." she replied with a smile, batting her eyes as she was still glued to his side.

"Don't you Slytherin have a reputation to keep? Won't your classmates give you trouble for associating with 'Gryffindor's golden boy'?" he said, making a reference to his well known moniker at this point.

"I don't think you piled up all these books around you without privacy in mind," she accused playfully.

Taking a moment to consider his options, Harry's burning curiosity won out in the end.

"Tonight, same place," he said, before packing up his things.

"YES!" she exclaimed, obviously excited to learn about the magical demonstration she saw the night before.

Wondering what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into, Harry walked off towards his first class.

"Don't be late!" was the last thing he heard before the sounds of the crowded hallway drowned everything else out.

**XX **

With the covers drawn around his bed, Harry bode his time while he waiting for his roommates to fall asleep. The telltale sounds of Ron's snoring being the key indicator to when he could leave in the cover of the night. Sneaking out was a regular thing at this point and Harry was very good at it. Putting on a light jumper he had procured from his older cousin, Harry wrapped himself in his cloak and pulled the curtains aside before setting off.

The hallways were quiet as ever as Harry made his way towards the astronomy tower. The dimly lit torches casting shadows on each set of armor, a tantamount to age of the castle. His shoes padded the cold hard stone as he stealthily made his way towards his destination.

Walking up the stairs he made sure to avoid the edges as the night before. Not willing to give away his presence a second time, he was hoping to catch his new friend off guard.

As he crested the top of the stairs he could see her figure, the same as before. Sitting upon the edge humming the same tune and once again trailing a cascade of lights off her wand as if a maestro conducting an orchestra.

Creeping up slowly, he spoke softly as not to startle her off the ledge.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, once again taking his spot beside her.

"If I say yes, will you be a gentleman and keep me warm?" she asked coyly.

"Forget I asked," he said rolling his eyes, before asking, "What did you want to learn?"

She paused for a moment, "teach me anything," she said.

Harry pondered the thought for a moment before finally asking,

"Do you know what your magic feels like?"

Again she paused, "I don't think I understand."

"Magic is alive," he began, "It has a life of it's own, and when you use magic you're conducting it through your body. It might be wrong to even phrase it as 'your magic' but to each person magic changes as it flows through you."

"Each type of magic has a source," he said, pointing at the moon. "The Sol, the sun and Lune, the moon being two main ones, along with the earth itself and many others. When we cast a spell we pull from their respective domains."

Clearly seeing she missed the point, Harry took her hand and led her to the middle of the room.

He indicated for her to sit down in front of him as he took his own seat, before taking both of her hands in his.

_"Lumos"_ he chanted, as a light appeared in both of their hands. The light slowly illuminating their faces as they looked across at each other.

"Try and hold this light," he said, as he slowly tipped the ball of light into her hand before pulling away.

As soon as he broke contact with her hand, the light faded and dimmed before disappearing altogether.

"I don't think that was much of a lesson," she said with a pout, as she looked at her hands in dismay.

"Alright, let's try something different. Do you trust me?" Harry asked.

She gave a short nod, eager to proceed with the lesson.

_"Lumos" _he incanted again, this time maintaining contact with her wrists as he tipped the ball of light into her hand.

This time the ball remained to her amazement.

"I'm doing it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Alright, now focus on the feeling of the spell and the energy being channeled to keep it alive," he said, before moving the hand on her wrist up her arm and towards her body.

Pink slowly tinged her cheeks as Harry's hand moved to her shoulder and slowly down her side. He continued, fingers lightly and just barely touching her before he finally settled on her knee, pulling away slowly before only a single finger remained.

"I'm pushing my magic and shaping the spell through you right now, can you feel it?" He asked, his focus remaining entirely on the spell.

"Y-y-yeah, I can your magic flowing from my leg and up through my arms." she replied, feeling embarrassed at the unintentional intimacy.

"Now close your eyes and focus on that feeling," he instructed, as she slowly closed her eyes.

Making sure she had her eyes closed, Harry slowly reduced the amount of magic he was using to shape the spell, keeping an eye on how bright the ball of light was, until he pulled away entirely.

"you can open your eyes now," he whispered trying to make sure she didn't break her focus.

Her crystal blue eyes slowly opened as they widened in excitement, staring at the magic given form in her hands. It was clear Harry had completely let go of the spell. A smile graced her lips as she slowly moved the ball of light back and forth between her hands, marveling at the sight of her own accomplishment.

Slowly letting the magic dissipate, she crossed the distance and engulfed Harry in an embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she yammered, as she pulled him in tightly.

"Y-y-yeah, it was no problem," said Harry, obviously unused to the contact.

Slowly pulling away, she said, "Nobody's ever been so kind to me before," a soft smile gracing her lips, "It must be a Gryffindor thing."

"More like a Harry thing," he replied with a small laugh.

"Well in any case, please never stop being you," she replied back softly.

A comfortable silence settled between the two, as the aftermath of the experience slowly settled and faded.

It was a few moments later before Harry broke the silence.

"Why were you up here yesterday anyways? I come up here often and this was the first time I've seen you."

She turned towards the opening of the tower again, towards the wide abyss that was forbidden forest and the areas surrounding it. A look of melancholy on her face as she looked away from Harry.

It was a moment before she asked softly, "Do you ever feel trapped?"

She continued on before Harry had a chance to reply.

"The feeling as if you're resigned to a fate you can't escape?"

Harry paused for a moment, taking time to consider his words before replying.

"I've felt trapped before," he said, thinking back to a time before Hogwarts.

"But recently I've felt things could change, like I could change and be more than that person I was before." he said.

"I suppose so..." she trailed off.

A pause in her voice as she looked off in thought, unsure of how to proceed with the conversation.

"Not all of us can be the hero of our story, we can't all be Harry Potter," she said softly, before continuing on. "I supposed I was sitting up here wondering how I might find a hero of my own."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, his curiosity at the soft spoken yet affectionate girl getting the better of him.

"Perhaps a better story for another time," she said with a small smile that never reached her eyes.

Slowly getting up, she gathered herself before dusting off the remnants of the dusty floor.

"I think it's getting late, I'm afraid I must bid you adieu Mr. Potter," she said before turning towards the entrance.

"Wait, I never got your name!" he called out, as she began walking away.

"Daphne, Daphne Greengrass"

And with that she was gone.

**XX **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Might continue depending on feedback, otherwise this will be a one-shot **


End file.
